


Petting

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill acts like a cat, Dipper secretly likes it, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like a cat. A very spoiled cat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

“Bill.”

“Hm?”

“What are you?”

Bill weakly opened his eye. “A being of pure energy with powers so great they are incomprehensible to mere mortals.” He tilted himself in curiosity. “Why?”

Dipper gave Bill a judgemental look. “Can you see yourself right now?”

“Yes.” Currently, the triangle was sitting in Dipper’s lap, leaning onto one of the boy’s arms. The room rumbled with something deep and trill, like a purr. Small ~~and soft hands~~ rubbed up on the Bill’s sides, soothing him into something akin to a nap. But like Bill could ever fall asleep! Ha! What a thought.

Besides, he probably would’ve fallen under already even if that COULD ever happen. Which it can’t. And hadn’t happened in the last few minutes.

“So you can see how you look right now.” Dipper deadpanned amusedly.

“I’m not following.” Bill replied. His eye closed again for a brief period of time before Dipper lifted him off of his lap.

“You look like a cat. A very spoiled cat.”

“Now LISTEN HERE, Pine Tree!” Bill retorted angrily, floating away from Dipper’s ~~very nice and soft~~ hands. “I’m nothing like your dumb mortal animals that frankly are quite boring and aren’t NEARLY as charming as I am!” He floated closer to Dipper. “Now keep on doing whatever it is you were doing.”

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes, plucking the triangle from the air. “It’s called petting, jerk.” He resumed rubbing his hands on Bill’s sides. “And it’s something we do to our 'dumb mortal animals.'"

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Bill said, too content to come up with a good comeback.

The soft trill came back to the room and Dipper couldn’t help but smile in amusement.


End file.
